The Surprise
by MobBob
Summary: Request by brother of kane: Right before they go on a cruise, Annabeth and Silena invite their boyfriends to their hotel room for a surprise. Smut.


Percy turned to Beckendorf as they walked down the hallway to their hotel room. "So did Silena tell you why they wanted to see us?"

"No," said Beckendorf. "I think it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Right." Percy continued down the hall. "So, what do you think this surprise is?"

Beckendorf laughed. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," said Percy.

"Are you seriously that clueless?" said Beckendorf.

"What do you mean?" said Percy. "Do you know what the surprise is?"

"It's sex," said Beckendorf. "It's got to be."

"No," said Percy as he reached their hotel room. "You don't think that's why they called us here?"

"I know that why they want us here," said Beckendorf.

"Come on, that's probably not it." Percy knocked on the door.

Annabeth's voice came from inside the room. "It's unlocked. Come in."

Percy opened the door and the two went inside. "So you guys wanted us..."

Percy froze as he walked inside to see Annabeth laying on the bed, with Silena on top of her. The two were kissing passionately. Annabeth's hand ran through Silena's hair. Silena's hand had snaked its way down Annabeth's pants and Percy could clearly see her fingers playing with Annabeth's clit. Annabeth moaned as Silena did this. She lowered her head and nibbled on Silena's collarbone. Using her teeth, Annabeth tore Silena's shirt back and undid her bra with her hands. Her tongue then traveled down Silena's neck and to her breasts. Annabeth sucked on Silena's nipple. Silena let out a gasp. Percy and Beckendorf simply watched as this was going on, their pants suddenly getting a little tight for some reason. They didn't want to interrupt the two, but after a while, Beckendorf decided to speak up. "Um guys, what are you doing?"

"We're giving you guys a present," said Silena.

"A present?" said Percy.

"Yes," said Annabeth. "Something for us all to enjoy."

"All of us?" The girls laughed at Percy's confusion. They both got off the bed and walked seductively to the boys. Silena went over to Percy and put her arms around his shoulders. Percy tried to walk away. "Um, I don't think we should do this. What about Annabeth?"

"I'm perfectly fine with it," said Annabeth who was currently taking off Beckendorf's shirt. "I mean, if Silena's fine with this."

"Oh I am," said Silena.

Percy thought about it for a moment. He looked from Annabeth and to Silena. Eventually her spoke up. "Well let's get to it then."

"I knew you'd come around." Silena began to take off Percy's clothes. She practically tore his shirt off and then dropped to her knees, unzipping his pants. Percy looked to Annabeth. By now, she was already completely naked. She had begun taking off Beckendorf's clothes, but there wasn't much to take off. Beckendorf was very eager and had taken off most of his clothes before Annabeth could put her hands on him. With both of them naked, Annabeth hopped on Beckendorf and spread her legs around his waist. Beckendorf pushed Annabeth against the wall and began fucking her. Percy watched as Beckendorf thrust inside his girlfriend. Percy was beginning to feel queasy, doubting whether he really wanted this, when Silena put her lips around his erection and began sucking at the tip. Suddenly his feelings of doubt and jealously disappeared. Silena ran her tongue up and down Percy's shaft. Percy put his hand on Silena's head, pushing her further down his shaft. She stuck her tongue out and began licking Percy's balls. Percy groaned as she did this.

Soon Percy could feel a strange feeling deep inside him. "Oh gods! I'm going to come!"

"Oh goodie." Silena briefly pulled away, but then went back to pleasing Percy. Sure enough, Percy came inside Silena's mouth. It was a massive load and Percy worried that Silena might choke. She didn't. Instead, Percy heard a loud gulp coming from Silena. He looked down and could see his semen leaking out of the corner of her mouth. She looked up at him and smiled. "Want some more?"

"Oh yes." Percy nodded dumbly.

"I can see that." Silena laughed. Percy was still erect and she playfully kissed his tip. She went back to sucking him, but this time she used her hand on his shaft. This was more effective, getting Percy hard again much more quickly. She got off her knees and led Percy to the bed. "Come on Percy. Let's have some real fun."

"Real fun?" said Percy.

"Yeah, some real fun." Silena plopped herself down on the bed and spread her legs. Percy charged at her and soon he was thrusting inside her. Silena was writing with each thrust. She moaned loudly. "Oh is that the best you can do Percy? Go faster!"

"You want me to go faster?" said Percy.

"Yes, faster," said Silena. "Faster! Faster! Faster!"

Percy shoved himself deeper into Silena. "How do you like this?"

"Oh yes!" Silena shot up and dug her fingers into Percy's back. He could feel her draw blood, but he didn't care. He just continued thrusting faster and faster inside her. He pushed Silena up against the headboard. Her ass was pressed up against the mahogany design. She leaned in and nibbled on Percy's ear. Suddenly Percy lifted her off the bed and through her to the floor. This somehow seemed to entice her even more. "Is this how the great Percy Jackson takes his women?"

"You bet." Percy got on top of Silena and continued where he left off. Silena spread her legs and rested her feet on Percy's shoulders. Percy put her left foot in his mouth and sucked on her toes. She wiggled them around and Percy licked the sole of her foot. She cried out as he did this.

Just then, Percy felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Do you mind if we join."

Percy turned around to see Annabeth standing behind him with Beckendorf. "Uh join in? Sure. I don't see why not."

Annabeth smiled. She walked around Silena and sat on her face, making eye contact with Percy. Beckendorf got behind Annabeth and started fucking her. Percy could hear the sound of Silena sucking on Annabeth. Percy's heart was racing as he pictured Annabeth sitting on his face with Silena sucking on his erection at the same time. The thought drove him wild and he began thrusting into Silena much more quickly. It wasn't long before he felt himself come. He groaned loudly as he collapsed to the floor. He tried desperately to recover his breath. He heard Annabeth scream as she came. He looked to her and saw Annabeth get off Silena. She walked over to Percy and got on top of him. She smiled. "So, was this a good gift?"

"Oh yes," said Percy. "A great gift."

Percy could hear Silena laugh. "You know, we've still got an entire day before the cruise leaves. Wanna fuck some more?"

"Yes," said Percy and Beckendorf in unison.


End file.
